


Горчинки

by Anonymous



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Finnick Odair Lives, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 3 драббла по Финник/Пит





	Горчинки

Китнисс ни разу не навестила Пита и Финника, словно они одним своим видом напоминали ей об Играх. Поначалу Пит тосковал: столько всего пережить вместе, неужели он не заслужил даже дружбы? О большем просить Китнисс бессмысленно, Гейл это тоже знает, но в отличие от Пита преданно ходит за ней, подставляет плечо и реже, намного реже, губы.

Бесстрашная и гордая Сойка лишилась на войне крыльев, теперь она не символ свободы и сопротивления, не пример для подражания молодым девчушкам. Она скрывается в лесу с Гейлом, и изредка появляется в дистрикте, чтобы навестить мать и сестру и обменять добычу на рынке.

Пит и Финник видели её пару раз, но она успевала спрятаться до того, как они подойдут.

— Из Китнисс получилась бы очень проворная дичь, — смеётся Финник, увлекая разочарованного Пита за собой.

Из Китнисс никогда бы не получилась дичь, думает Пит, даже когда она прячется, она — охотник. Охотник-одиночка. Наверное, Гейлу с ней очень тяжело. Пит бы так не смог. Поэтому он перестаёт вглядываться в прохожих черноволосых девушек и смотрит только на Финника.

Финник всегда рядом.

===***===***===

Всё кончилось.

Как раньше уже ничего не будет.

Почему-то это пугает даже больше, чем гражданская война.

Ничего не будет как раньше.

Пит медленно повторяет про себя эти слова, и они камнями врезаются в тело, оставляя невидимые ссадины и гематомы.

Финник удивительно чутко находит все фантомные раны Пита и вылечивает их губами и языком.

===***===***===

Финник входит в палату и на мгновение замирает на пороге — смотрит на прикованного к кровати человека. Его кожа такая же белая, как накрахмаленные простыни, и кажется прикоснись к ней — захрустит под пальцами и раскрошится пеплом. Человек похож на Пита, — конечно, Финник знает, что это он и есть! — но в тоже время так отличается от него.

Пит узнаёт его — Финник читает это по его уставшим, воспаленным, но таким радостным сейчас глазам, словно Финник выиграл очередные Игры и вернулся к нему живой и здоровый. Пит с трудом подтягивается на подушке выше, гремя железками — кожаные браслеты плотно обхватывают его запястья.

В палате горит приглушённый свет, оттеняя полукруги под глазами Пита. Обычно освещение ярче, но Финник попросил приглушить его — у самого начало резать глаза от белизны и света.

Финник подходит не спеша, садится на стул возле кровати. Пит еле заметно улыбается, и улыбка на его измождённом лице выглядит, как свежий шрам.

— Привет, Пит, — говорит Финник и смотрит на его руки — они стали такими тонкими, что через полупрозрачную кожу виднеются дорожки вен.

Пит растягивает губы чуть шире и его кадык дергается — он хочет ответить, но не может. У Финника колет в груди.

— Я волновался, — говорит он. — Прости меня, — Финник берет руку Пита в свои и притягивает ее к губам, переворачивая вверх ладонью, и прижимается к ней.

Пит удивленно моргает. Финник на секунду пугается, что его память повреждена или ее так изменили, что он забыл... Но Пит не отнимает руку. Он неловко шевелит пальцами, будто на пробу, гладит линию челюсти, а потом прикасается к губам. Гладит осторожно, от уголка к уголку.

Финник улыбается. Пит помнит.

От него пахнет лекарствами и болезнью. Совсем не те запахи, к которым успел привыкнуть Финник — пот, трава, земля. Все они так пахли на Арене.

Финник отнимает от своего лица ласкающую руку и в следующее мгновение прижимается к губам Пита. Ему хочется вдохнуть в него жизнь, как Финник уже делал на Играх, но губы Пита под его губами живые, они сразу раскрываются навстречу.

Поцелуй горький, но Финник не обращает внимания на горечь, он обхватывает Пита за шею, притягивает к себе ближе. Пит стонет еле слышно, гремит наручниками — хочет обнять в ответ, но не может. К горечи прибавляется вкус соли — сухие губы Пита треснули, и Финник зализывает трещинки, присасывается к ним. Можно представить, что он высасывает яд, которым Капитолий травил Пита.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Пит берет Финника за руку и шепчет:

— Финник.

У Пита слабый голос, но он улыбается порозовевшими губами.

Финник крепче сжимает его руку и улыбается в ответ.

Они справятся.


End file.
